mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Administrators
The are beings that exist in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description The Administrators give access to unfortunate girls to magic objects called Sticks, which turns them into Magical Girls, in order to make them fight or simply use their sticks before the Tempest through the Mahou Shoujo Site. They are spread out in different areas of Tokyo in order to recruit as many unlucky girls as they can before the start of the Tempest. Although the method is unknown, the Administrators are actually transformed Magical Girls, with the exception of Ichi who is an Android hosting an A.I created by the Cult of the New World. When a Magical Girl dies as a result of depleting her lifespan via Stick, her body disappears along with the Stick that caused her death by dissipating into black smoke, and she is reborn as an Administrator bearing the same powers as that Stick. For some reason, certain Administrators like Ichi, Go, Juushi, Juugo, Hachi and Juuroku have more than one ability. New Administrators can take on the appearance of a previously killed Administrator. In Mahou Shoujo Site, they are the main antagonists, forming a council where they discuss various issues that may affect the start of the Tempest. The council consists of a total of 18 active members (whose names are homophones with numbers in Japanese). Their appearances are diverse, although they are all monochrome humanoids either wearing masks or having a face that only shows one expression. Their masks tend to have a theme of ancient Japan. According to Alice Maganuma, their skin is covered in iron sand. When a part of their bodies is sliced off, it can be seen that their bodies are hollow. Once they are killed they return to their original human forms, although their bodies remain hollow, having no blood, bones or internal organs. Later in Chapter 130, it was revealed that Mikari did indeed order her Butler Yamai to have the sliced of leg of Ni analyzed, where it was revealed that the Iron sand like material covering her body was in truth a special nano-particle,the particles where revealed to possess the ability to completely change and transform the molecular makeup of a human body by traveling along the bodies entire network thus allowing it to change the Admins physical appearances to their current bizarre monochrome appearances and granting them their abilities, by presumably merging their former Sticks into them. Later Yamai revealed that by using a Special Electro-Magnetic Pulse gun against Ichi, it caused his Admin form to break apart and slowly dissipate from him, reverting him to his Android Robot Body. Council members See here to see council members Generic Traits/Abilities All Site Admins with the exception of Ichi where once Magical Girls who had died due to overusing their Sticks and losing all their Lifespan, Where they are then then selected by the King to become Admins,And are then transformed into their current bizarre Monochrome Appearances and are given several abilities by default, All Admins have displayed the Ability to travel along electronics through electric lines and networks, Like Computers, PC's, Phones and Screens and other devices which explains how they can simply appear within schools and houses when delivering Sticks without being detected, Sakura Sasaki even confirmed that this ability also allows them to listen and spy in on others by using electronic devices and possibly also allowing them complete control over the various Networks of the world wide web, as any information regarding any actual proof of the Mahou Shoujo Site from Social Media Posts confirming its existence or any information providing solid info on Magical Girls are immediately deleted automatically, even security camera footage obtained by law enforcement agencies confirming the use of Magical Sticks are immediately deleted as shown by the incidents regarding "A". As they are former Magical Girls, they each may each possess the power of their Sticks that they had in life as seen with Yatsumura Tsuyuno and Ni where Ni gained the power of her Smartphone Stick, although it is currently unknown why an Admin's Like Hachi, Juugo, Shi, Kyu, Go, Juuroku and Juushi have more than one ability as they could have only have died from using a Single Stick. Jurisdiction Zone The administrators of the websites of Magical Girls have a specific area, in which they must distribute the magic Sticks to unfortunate girls, here is a list of the characteristics of the Sticks that they distribute in their respective zones: * It should be clarified that A is not an administrator, but fulfills the same function which is to deliver stick, although her method of distribution is different from the official administrators. Trivia: * The admins know they were Magical Girls before but do not know their former identities. Besides most of them have more than one ability like Go, Juushi, Juugo and Ichi it is unknown how they have more than one power as a magical girl immediately disappears after exhausting their Lifespan from using one Stick. * The abilities of Sticks can be used on them. *It should be noted that the admins are gender neutral. They used to be female, but after they became an administrator, they don't officially qualify as a female. An example of this is when Nana referred to Ichi with he/him pronouns. *In the manga, the administrators Juu, San, Juuichi, and Ichi are referred to with male pronouns, such as "he" and "him". *It seems like each administrator has their own formats. For example, Nana appears in PC Computers and Hachi appears in Mobile Smartphones. *It is shown that they can travel through screens and electrical devices, as seen when Kyu traveled through a TV screen when he was sent to kill Mrs. Suirenji. This may be how they arrive undetected to a destination when delivering sticks to unfortunate girls. According to Kayo Komura, they are also able to eavesdrop via any electronic device, which was as further confirmed to be an ability shared by all the Admins When the King first created Ichi. *Only Magical Girls can become Administrators. This was confirmed by an experiment performed by Kichiro Misumi in which a convict was made to use a Stick until his lifespan was depleted, but nothing happened to his body. *At the moment Ni(Original), Roku, Hachi, and Juushi, Kyu, Juu, Juusan, and Shi, who was killed by magic girls, are respectively disconnected from the body and returned to the form of a girl who was a magic girl. However, Juuhachi and Juuich, Juuroku and Ni(New User) remain intact with Aya Asagiri's stick and are back to the girl's appearance as a former magical girl, Juuroku having further hinted that the Magical Girls separated from an Admin might still be alive. *So far only Ni has been shown to be killed, then revived with a new Magical Girl Host. es:Administradores Category:Terminology Category:Administrators